


The Mistral City Title match

by TheNewCorleone



Series: YWE, Yogscast Wrestling Entertainment. [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Betrayal, F/F, Gen, Humiliation, Wrestling, f/f - Freeform, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewCorleone/pseuds/TheNewCorleone
Summary: A rather beaten up Alex Smith decides to fight the mastermind Lewis Brindley, much to the dismay of the rest of HAT films. Elsewhere, things get steamy in the locker rooms.





	The Mistral City Title match

#  The Mistral City Title Match 

It was time, the crowd knew it, the referee knew it, the whole of Mistral City knew it. This was it. The clash of titans, or so it had been billed, but after the effects of the hardcore match that had taken place mere weeks earlier, it was more like the clash of a Titan and a physiotherapy patient. The ring announcer boomed, "Introducing first, the challenger, accompanied by Ross Hornby and Chris "Trottimus" Trott; Aleeeeeex Smiiiiiith!". The Hat films music rang loud and clear through the arena, but what came down the entrance ramp wasn't the 3 cocky men that first walked down the ramp at Yogomania. This was two tired looking men, supporting what could only be described as a husk of a man, wrapped in medical tape. His friends dragged him up into the ring, where he sat on the second turnbuckle in the corner, one of his legs visibly shaking. It wasn't long until the arena lights went down again, and the huge roar of the crowd filled the air as Lewis "Xephos" Brindley made his way towards the ring; microphone in one hand, championship in the other. He quickly clambered under the ropes and stood to face his opponent.

"Well..." he spoke into the microphone, directly to the men not in the ring. "This is a sorry display isn't it lads?" He gestured towards Smith, "Are you sure you picked the right man for the job?" He continued his taunting, "Tell you what, we can all see that this poor specimen of a wrestler is in no way fight ready, so I will be willing to accept that you forfeit, on behalf of your friend, seeing as though he is hell bent on killing himself." At this the two other men began to talk amongst themselves, while Xephos waited patiently for an answer. After a few tense moments, Chris Trott hopped up onto the apron hand outstretched to signal the forfeit. Before Xephos could shake the outstretched hand, lurching out of the corner like some kind of zombie came Smith, breaking up the handshake and pushing a bewildered Trottimus off the ring apron. He didn't fall far, but the act had its intended effect. Ross picked his friend up and with a shake of his head tried to resolve the situation in his own mind. "It seems your decision has been made for you boys. But let me make this easy on you, I don't think you are going to watch this, and well, I don't think your friend wants you here either. So, walk back on up that ramp, and stay in the back." The two men looked on as Xephos finished his speech, then looked at each other and complied, much to the disdain of the fans, who were shocked and appalled by the situation that had unfolded in front of them. 

The fight that followed was short and brutal, not so much a fight as it was a coup de grace. Within the first minute or so, Smith's originally white bandages became darkened with sweat and blood. By the second minute, Smith's lips were turning white and his movements had become even more sluggish and lethargic. In the third and final minute, Lewis decided he had had enough fun for one night, so he quickly overpowered Smith and left him pinned for a three count square in the centre of the ring. The only difference this time was that no friends came to help the bearded young man out of the ring after his match like just a few days before. Now he just lay there as his opponent clambered out of the ring and he allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness.

The rest of the show went as planned, with Turps failing to cash in his money in the bank contract, and turning his sights to the tag division. Of course only after he reached out to relative newcomer, the mysterious Angor. Simon had squashed a local jobber who never stood a chance, and Sjin cut a gloating promo only to be challenged in a non-title match by Zylus; which the champion quickly got himself disqualified from. After all of this had transpired, along with some relatively uninteresting mid-card matches, most of the roster either retired to the locker rooms or their own trailers. The women's locker room was hot and full of steam, and Kim was drying her hair, clothed in nothing but a towel, wrapped tightly around her body. Hannah, walked up beside her, just finishing getting back into her civilian clothes by the looks. "Did you see what happened out there tonight?" Asked the blonde, seeming a little distant. Kim looked up and nodded, "Yeah, it was brutal wasn't it?" she replied. "You've got to admit though, his timing was impeccable, and his mind games were brilliant." Hannah said, with great reverence for the man. "That's one way of putting i-" Kim was interrupted before she could finish her sentence my a sudden feeling of bareness around her body.

She looked down, and with sudden horror realised Hannah had not only pulled the towel from around her body, but had grabbed the Malaysian wrestler's bag as well. And now she was in the process of throwing them out of the locker room door. Kim could feel the stares of every woman wrestler in the locker room on her naked body. Quickly, she blushed bright red and tried to cover her large assets whilst trying to keep everyone from getting a good view of her most intimate regions. It was no use however, as all she managed was to twist herself into more and more sexual positions as she tried to cover herself up. None of the locker room tried to intervene, they all just stood, and a few passed whispered comments between each other. The most embarrassing aspect for Kim was not that the whole locker room had seen her naked, but that deep down, she found the whole situation rather exciting and if she didn't act fast, she wouldn't be able to conceal her arousal much longer. Abandoning her attempts at covering herself, she let her arms drop to her sides as she quickly marched out into the corridor, everything free to move as it naturally would. This was to the delight to many of the stadium employees who happened to be walking down the corridor who cheered and leered, only adding to the humiliation.

Kim retrieved her bag and her towel, covering herself up as she returned to the locker room. She found Hannah waiting there, grinning from ear to ear. The taller woman leaned in close, and Kim took special care to hold her towel tightly to her body. "That's lessons 2 and 3." Said Hannah, "In ring or not, an attack can come at any time; and sometimes the best attack is psychological, not physical." Then, she whispered "And don't try to act so hurt. I, and anyone else here who was paying attention, could tell you enjoyed that more than most people. You horny slut." The last part was added with venom, but hints of admiration, as Hannah turned and left the locker room, her lithe body slinking off through the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was a bit of everything, plot, smut, and overarching story. I'll be interested to see how well it does
> 
> Thanks for the read
> 
> _TheNewCorleone_


End file.
